1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress in semiconductor light emitting device development, light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and laser diodes (LDs) are becoming increasingly popular, due to longer lifetime, lower power consumption, less heat generation, and compact size. Semiconductor light emitting device packages provide a reflector to accommodate the light field of the semiconductor light emitting devices. Generally, the reflector is polyphthalamide (PPA) or polypropylene (PP), having limited reflection due to luminous absorption that results in light extraction reduction. What is needed, therefore, is a semiconductor light emitting device package which can overcome the described limitations.